Defying Fate
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his brother, much less his twin. Will they ever realize that they aren't acting anymore? Will they defy their fate? Hikaru/Kaoru eventual Kyouya/Tamaki
1. Chapter 1

Title: Defying fate

Rating: T

Warnings: Twincest, Yaoi, Het, Ignorant idiots.

Summary: He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his own brother, much less his twin. Will they ever realize that they aren't acting anymore?

Parings: Kaoru/Hikaru, implied Tamaki/Haruhi

Category: Romance, Drama, and some comedy thrown in.

_Defying Fate_

It was a double act and he was the only one who knew of it. Everyone thought it was only a game that was used to draw more customers in. Hikaru and Kaoru, the forbidden love. The tragedy of two brothers tangled in a web of lust, love and ease.

The first act was one that everyone, privileged enough to be in the Host Club, knew about. In fact, the club's 'king', Tamaki, was the one who came up with the plan in the first place.

Every host was required to please women, yet their job was slightly contradictory. There were set romances throughout their club in order to show their customers that true love was within their grasp.

Tamaki, being the brilliant dreamer of the group, fell in love with the idea of a forbidden romance, and what better kind then Twincest?

The second layer was where everything got much more complicated. Hikaru was the only one who knew that it existed. It was all centered upon the one person that took them for two different people, rather than two halves of a whole.

Hikaru was scared. Haruhi was the first person to see him as separate from his brother. And to make matters worse, it seemed that Kaoru still didn't understand that he wasn't acting anymore; he really loved his brother more than a sibling should. Hikaru began to panic and that's when he created the second act. He was afraid of rejection from his closest and most cherished companion.

Fear makes people react in different ways. It would make Tamaki make himself look like an idiot more so than usual, Honey cry and Kyouya charge people more money for his petty activities. In Hikaru's case, fear made him hide. He hid behind the one person he was closest to besides his own twin. He hid behind Haruhi.

Hikaru, afraid to declare his love, figured that the only way to run from his problems was to pretend that he was in love with another. He pretended to _want_ Haruhi. He started spending time with her, and through that process became better friends with her. Yet, it was in vain. All of his actions became robotic. Hikaru would act one way the outside, and think the exact opposite on the inside.

He would stare longingly in her direction, pretending to be thinking of no one but her, yet in reality he was thinking only of Kaoru. His longing for his twin began to gradually grow.

Hikaru's plan, however, did not work as he foresaw.

His twin began to act in a way that he did not expect. Kaoru began to try and get Hikaru to become closer, if not 'involved', with Haruhi. This shocked him a great deal. He knew his brother didn't love him the same way, but he didn't think Kaoru would try to get rid of him.

Hikaru always knew his brother would move on to someone else, but he never expected to be thrown away for no one in particular. He began to question himself. What had he done to change his brother's opinion so much? Had he done something repulsive?

As he began to think along these lines, Hikaru reached a state of hysteria. Keeping a secret is hard, especially when you share the same bed with the person occupying all your thoughts and dreams, but what is worse than having to keep your own secret is thinking that someone else knows _your_ secret. What else could make Kaoru change so drastically?

Hikaru began to play along. All he wanted to do was make Kaoru happy, and if his brother desired to get rid of him, he would leave. He would sacrifice himself to help his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was confused to say the least. His brother had begun to act strangely and he was beginning to jeopardize the act they fronted together. Of course that wasn't his biggest worry, but he preferred to mention it first seeing as the shadow-king could be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

Kaoru actually didn't care about the money at all, what he really cared about was his love's happiness. Yes, he did mean love. And no, he hadn't met some strange foreign girl who had wandered into the host club, lost. He was in love with the one person that was _strictly_ forbidden.

He wasn't supposed fall in love with his brother, much less his twin. He was meant to fall in love with the young maiden. He was supposed to create a fairy tale. He was supposed to fight his brother for her. He was supposed to win, and Hikaru was supposed to fall in love with her best friend. However, he defied his fate.

This is not a story of the fantasy that should've taken place. This is the story of two boys' reality. The story of those two stubborn puzzle pieces that were not meant to go together, yet somehow they fit together perfectly.

Kaoru sighed as he looked over to his brother. When had everything gotten so complicated? It used to just be the Hikaru and Kaoru show, but now it was the _Hikaru_ and _Haruhi_, oh and Kaoru, show. He hated seeing his brother with someone else, it was tearing him apart inside, but he couldn't bear to see his brother unhappy.

Kaoru knew he was holding his brother back. Hikaru always was the stronger one, so it made sense that he would be the one to move on first. He just, wished that one day he would rise to Hikaru's greatness; to finally have enough strength to move on.

But, unlike his brother, Kaoru wasn't blind. He was smarter than his other half and foresaw things happening before Hikaru came up with them himself.

He saw from the moment that Haruhi told them apart, that he wasn't the only person in Hikaru's world anymore. He knew things would start to get harder after that. He started to see that Haruhi was starting to rank higher in Hikaru's world. She even got her own ring-tone!

In order to protect himself, Kaoru started to push Hikaru towards Haruhi. The way he figured it was that if he was the one pushing his love away, it might not hurt as bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was when everything started to fall apart. Nothing was ever just an innocent conversation anymore. Everything meant something more than it used to. Their act, for example, was so much more special to them than it used to be.

It wasn't just an act anymore. It was what they wanted their life to be like. They weren't acting anymore. In fact, their life had become an act and their act had become their life. They lived for their time in the third music room. Those few hours together, when they didn't have to pretend anymore, were the highlights of their day. They looked forward to the times where they could show their true feelings without worrying about their secrets being revealed because it was all just an act, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The host club was falling apart in front of his eyes, and he wasn't happy about it, for he was _loosing_ money. Kyouya frowned at the declining numbers kept in his top-secret notebook; this wasn't supposed to happen. What happened to the story he had originally thought of?

Weren't the twins supposed to fight over Haruhi? Hadn't they learned anything from the fairy tale he had oh-so-cleverly placed on their bed one evening?

He looked up as he heard the objects that were causing him more trouble than they were worth. Unlike the other members of the club, Kyouya could see what the problem was. Everyone, except our favorite shadow-king, thought that Hikaru and Haruhi were the main source of trouble in the conflict.

But, alas they were wrong. Kyouya could see that Kaoru was the one who was causing most of the trouble. Kyouya might not have been able to tell the Hitachiin twins apart on the outside but he definitely could tell them apart on the inside.

Kyouya sighed; Kaoru caused him way too much trouble. The younger Hitachiin twin was much different from the elder. Although they both felt emotions deeply, Kaoru chose to think before revealing what he thought, which is probably why Kyouya got along better with him than his more impulsive brother.

This, however, was not the most important difference between the twins. It seemed that emotions were cause of all of the differences between them.

Kaoru, it seemed, had no weakness when it came to emotions, for nothing would make him back down from what he thought was the right thing. He would never act impulsively, without thinking about the consequences of his actions.

Hikaru, however, had one weakness. Kaoru was his weakness. He usually never backed down from blurting out what he felt. He never cared what anyone else thought. It seemed that the Kaoru was the person he cared about the most in his life.

Thus, Kyouya came to the conclusion that the twins, were madly in love. They just didn't know that their love wasn't unrequited. Kyouya figured that Hikaru was scared to tell Kaoru about his love because he was his one weakness. He also figured that Kaoru was pushing Hikaru towards Haruhi in order to protect himself.

He shook his head, as he looked upon the scene taking place in front of him. He saw everything so clearly now. Hikaru was pretending to talk to Haruhi; however, his eyes gave it away, for he was looking, rather, glaring at Honey who was engaging in conversation with Kaoru.

Kyouya sighed, and wondered when the twins would stop being so blind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honey glanced up when he felt eyes upon him. He flinched as he saw that Hikaru was glaring at him.

Hikaru looked upon Honey, when his conversation stopped suddenly. He followed his companion's gaze and saw that Hikaru was causing trouble once more.

He smiled encouragingly to Honey and walked towards his brother.

"What the hell is your problem," he asked quietly. He wasn't usually this angry or forward, but his brother had been scaring anyone he talked to lately, and it was getting _annoying._

"My problem," Hikaru exclaimed outraged that his brother thought the he was the one with the problem, "Don't you mean _your_ problem?"

"I'm not the one glaring at everyone my twin talks to! What are you trying to do? Rid me of all my friends," Kaoru whispered angrily.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered hurt, he wasn't trying to make him unhappy; he just didn't want to share his love. His eyes searched his twins.

Haruhi backed away carefully, for she could see that this wasn't going to go anywhere she wanted to be.

"Kaoru, that's not it. I'm not trying to do anything of the sort…"

"Well then," the former whispered hotly, "What _is_ your problem _Hikaru_?"

"I-I…I can't tell you," he managed to get out.

Kaoru's eyes showed that he had taken a major blow. He started breathing heavily. What did his twin mean that he couldn't tell him? They told each other everything…at least they used too, before everything got complicated.

"_Hikaru_," he started to get tears in his eyes. If the host club's guests thought they were getting a show before, just wait until they saw the real thing.

"_Kaoru_ it's just, I-I I think," He stuttered nervously, "I think_… I love you."_

Kaoru's eyes widened. His love wasn't unrequited? He couldn't take it. He had been denying his feelings all this time for the good of his twin, when his twin in fact had desired the same as he did.

_He couldn't take it_.

**The pressure to answer.**

**_So…_**

_**He ran.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for chapter one. I hope you like it. There's one shorter chapter after this and it should be posted soon. Constructive Feedback is encouraged. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Defying fate

Rating: T

Warnings: Twincest, Yaoi, Het, Ignorant idiots.

Summary: He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his own brother, much less his twin. Will they ever realize that they aren't acting anymore?

Parings: Kaoru/Hikaru, implied Tamaki/Haruhi/Kyouya

Category: Romance, Drama, and some angst and comedy thrown in.

Authors Note: I am SO SORRY that this is so late! Things have been pretty busy around here lately, and I have had absolutely no time to write! This is so unlike me! I should be able to update quicker now that the musical I was in is over. I am so sorry!

Thanks to Ai-Kusabana, Serafin, Hitomi Reitsuki, Kin Pandun, Asia, Raserei Hojo, Thr0u6hTh31c3, Sanzo Chic, Mercurial Flux, Shadow of Darkness 22, FaithfulPureLight, RavenToriBlack, Choconeko, CardcaptorWolf and SangSaiku for reviewing!

Since I couldn't reply to you guys through I'll just do it here.

Serafin: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Kyouya is pretty freaky the way he knows everything. It's fun to write though. xD

H.R.: Thanks! It took me forever to get the problem to make sense in both of their views. Really? I wrote one of the names in the wrong spot? I'll try and go back and fix that…it would be pretty confusing. :D

Asia: Yeah, their story is pretty sad. Thanks for the review!

ON WITH THE FIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Defying Fate: The Window_

Kaoru was undeniably confused. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Hikaru had just told Kaoru that he loved him and, for some reason, Kaoru had run. He didn't know why. Why would he be scared of the thing he wanted most in his life?

He loved Hikaru, he really did. He loved him more than he ever thought possible. Kaoru couldn't understand why he ran. He just knew that he did. He hoped Hikaru would come after him, but he wasn't sure of anything anymore. His world had been turned upside down that afternoon, and he was still trying to adjust.

His love wasn't unrequited and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru's heart skipped a beat as he saw Kaoru run. Kaoru didn't feel the same way he did. He shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes; Kaoru must be disgusted.

Why did he feel the need to tell Kaoru that he loved him? It was the worst mistake of his life. Now, not only was his love unrequited, but now he had lost his friendship with his twin too.

Hikaru sighed and placed his head in his hands. What in the world was he going to do?

Kyouya sighed; if the twins didn't work this out he was going to lose a large amount of money. He nodded to the remaining club members who recognized the look at once. They were to escort the lingering customers out of the third music room.

Once they were the only ones remaining, Kyouya voiced everyone's thoughts, "Hikaru," the boy in question looked his way, "Why are you still here?"

"Where else would I be?" Hikaru asked shakily, "I can't exactly go home; I'd have to face Kaoru and I'd prefer not to be rejected for a second time."

Kyouya groaned; the boy was just so ignorant some times. "I have a feeling that he loves you back. Just go talk to him."

"Yeah Hikaru," Tamaki said flamboyantly, "Go get your man!"

Hikaru sighed, but decided that they were right. He needed to stop assuming things and act. He needed to use his heart and not his brain. He left hoping that Kaoru would at least stay his best friend.

"I am curious Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi murmured seeing a new development in his personality, "Why did you decide to help them?"

Kyouya smiled, "Why for the money of course."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Sure." Luckily for her sake, the Shadow-king did not hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru heaved a deep breath and knocked on the door of his and Kaoru's shared bedroom. He didn't know why he was knocking; after all it was _his_ room too. He guessed that it just felt right to respect his brother's privacy.

He waited a moment after knocking; listening for any movement he could hear inside the room. Hikaru couldn't hear anything. Where could Kaoru be?

He opened the door cautiously, for he feared what he might find inside. However, what he found was much worse. He found nothing. He gazed around the room in astonishment.

The room would look fine to a normal person, but to Hikaru, he knew something was _terribly wrong._ He glanced around the room seeing small changes in its appearance.

Hikaru knew Kaoru's routine perfectly, and it seemed that his twin had not gone through with it that night. For one, the TV remained off, while all the lights were still on. The food remained untouched, and the bathroom door was still open.

The largest difference however was that the window was open. Hikaru's eyes widened at the sight. They had always promised each other that the window would remain closed, ever since Kaoru almost fell out of it when they were small.

Hikaru had almost lost his love that day, and he was afraid to feel that again. He ran over to the window, with the hope of seeing his twin, but alas, this did not happen. Kaoru was no where in sight.

Hikaru sighed and sat down on the nearby couch. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't call Kaoru because there was no way he would answer his phone. He was so confused. He had never felt this way in his life, and he never wanted to feel like it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru's eyes gleamed with tears as he looked upon the lake in front of him. He had been sitting out here for _hours_ and Hikaru had yet to show up.

He always came here when he was troubled, and he had been coming here too often for his liking lately.

He used to come here all the time with Hikaru; it was their "special spot". Now, though, it seemed as if Kaoru was the only one who came here anymore. Hikaru was too busy doing other more "important" things.

However, Kaoru was confident that Hikaru still remembered this place. There was no way he could forget, for too many important memories had been formed here. It was where they went when either of them had been in trouble. It was where they went for comfort. It was where they had fallen in love.

Kaoru sighed; if Hikaru couldn't find him here, then his brother had forgotten his love. There was no way if his twin truly loved him that he wouldn't come here.

Kaoru gazed into his reflection, searching for the answer he desperately needed to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi sighed, wondering if the two boys had met one another yet.

"Don't worry Haruhi," Tamaki said trying to encourage the girl, "I'm sure that they're fine. Kaoru's just confused, that's all. Right Kyouya?"

The aforementioned man granted them a rare smile, "I'm sure they're fine. Everything will be okay once they've talked it all out."

Haruhi glanced up and saw all of her friends standing there unworried. Well, almost all of them were carefree. She looked at Kyouya and saw that although he was smiling on the outside, his eyes could not lie. He felt the same thing she did.

They could feel it. Something was going to go terribly wrong. Yet, they were helpless. There was nothing they could do. This was for the two boys to work out. And only their actions could determine the outcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru looked towards the door of the room hopefully, yet he knew there was no point. There was no way Kaoru was going to show up at his door. Not in the condition he was in.

Hikaru could feel it in his heart, his brother's pain. It was so intense; he felt like it would combust at any moment. He wanted to ease his twin's pain (and his own) so badly, but he couldn't if he didn't know where he was.

The elder twin was ashamed; he should know where his younger was. He thought back to his earlier years. Where had they gone when they were in pain?

He vaguely remembered something about a magical place. A place with a shaded tree they used to sit under. He envisioned them playing in the water, forgetting all of their troubles.

That was it!

Kaoru had gone to the lake! How could he have ever forgotten about the lake? It was where everything had started and it was where he intended for everything to end. Or at least, start anew.

But he couldn't help but have this _foreboding_ feeling.

Something was going to go terribly wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's pretty much it for chapter two. Sorry its short, but I figured its better to have a small something posted quicker, than a large story posted in a long time. I'm so sorry for the long wait. It should be quicker for the next chapter. Any ideas on problems or pairings would be greatly appreciated. Feedback is amazing. Oh and one last thing. Would you rather this be Kyouya/Tamaki, or the original Kyouya/Haruhi/Tamaki thing?

Reviews would be wonderful ASATS


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Defying fate

Rating: T

Warnings: Twincest, Yaoi, Het, mild language (possibly?)

Summary: He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his own brother, much less his twin. Will they ever realize that they aren't acting anymore?

Parings: Kaoru/Hikaru, implied Tamaki/Haruhi/Kyouya

Category: Romance, Drama, and some angst and comedy thrown in.

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to happen. This chapter has some twists and turns, but some fluff like you asked for.

Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Chapter three: The change

Kaoru sighed and looked at his reflection in the water. He wondered if Hikaru would ever come for him. He gasped, suddenly, as he saw a reflection that was not his own in the water. Well it was him, yet it wasn't.

This was so not good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya and Haruhi looked up as they felt the presence of another in the room. It was a customer. Haruhi nudged her king, encouraging him to greet the newfound guest.

He bowed and turned on his dazzling smile, "Hello fair maiden, and welcome to the host club."

The girl merely shook her head and turned her attention to Kyouya, the man she assumed to be in charge. "Aren't you missing two?"

Kyouya glanced at her warily; there was something he didn't like about the look in her eyes. He pushed his glasses up; hoping the glint of the lights on his glasses would intimidate her. "Yes, we are missing the Hitachiin brothers," he paused for dramatic effect, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering," she smiled, putting on a show of innocence. "Why do you look at me that way Kyouya? You too Haruhi. It's not as if I have ruined their lives."

The two aforementioned members shared a quick glance, and then looked back towards their guest. Haruhi walked towards her bravely, and looked into her deep green eyes. "What is it that you wanted with them?"

She smiled mischievously, "Oh only to show them who their true love is."

"And how would you do that," Tamaki asked, truly curious to find out if there was some 'secret' technique he didn't know about yet.

The girl merely shook her head, her green eyes gleaming, "You'll find out soon enough." With a final 'all-knowing' smile, she disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms.

Honey pouted, his eyes watering with tears, "Takashi, Hikaru and Kaoru safe, right?"

Mori's eyes widened at the sight of his cousin's tears, "Yes, Mitsukuni, they're going to be fine." He looked around the room for something to comfort his dear classmate. His eyes fell upon a table filled with sweets. He grabbed the younger looking boy's hand and led him to his comfort-food.

"Mom," Tamaki said nervously, "She's not better than I am, is she?"

"She'd certainly make more money than you," Kyoya said indifferently.

Haruhi glared at Kyouya, for Tamaki had started growing mushrooms in the corner once again.

"Was that necessary?" She asked the shadow-king.

Kyoya smirked gesturing for Haruhi to look at the computer. She walked over fearful of what she might see. She raised an eyebrow at what she found. Mushrooms. Kyouya was selling mushrooms.

"Rich Bastards…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru had never run so hard in his life. He sprinted the entire way to the lake. Honestly, he had no idea why he didn't take the car; it would have been faster. But, he guessed it was because he wasn't exactly thinking straightly right now. But then again, Kaoru had always been the one to suggest the 'smarter' option.

He ran towards the figure by the lake, but when he got there he found something very strange. Kaoru wasn't Kaoru. Well he was, but he wasn't…himself. Honestly, Hikaru had no idea what was going on anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Kaoru." The aforementioned man looked up, expecting to see Hikaru. Instead his eyes met cold green ones.

"Who are you?"

The unknown woman smiled coldly, "I am Kyna, and that is all you need know."

Kaoru raised and eyebrow, curious as to what she wanted. Seeing his unasked question she continued.

"You will not change back-" She was cut off by someone who was desperately wanted at the scene.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled frantically, wondering who the strange woman standing next to him was.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said pathetically, trying to cover up his newfound voice and body.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, forgetting the mysterious woman for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru turned cautiously, trying to gauge Hikaru's reaction. Nothing had ever happened like this before, so he wasn't sure what to do. He used to know how to talk his way out of any situation with Hikaru.

Honestly, he didn't know why everyone thought that Hikaru was the twin in control. Sure, it looked like that on the outside, but in reality, Kaoru held the reigns. He could change Hikaru's mood in an instant; in any situation.

But this time, he was stumped. He had no idea how Hikaru was going to react to this. Hell, he didn't even know how _he _felt about it.

Hikaru gasped. Kaoru was a…girl? He turned his attention back to the woman, whom he expected was the culprit. "What did you do," he growled out his question, menacingly.

She smiled, "Well as I was saying before –you- interrupted me. I am Kyna, and yes, I did this to your brother. But don't worry," she smirked. "The cure is simple. All Kaoru has to do is kiss his true love."

Hikaru and Kaoru both rolled their eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Did she actually expect them to believe something that sounded more like a fairy tale than reality?

She smiled as if she could read their very minds. "I am not kidding. It really is that simple. All Kaoru has to do is kiss his true love." Kyna smirked as if she knew something they didn't.

Hikaru looked at her smirk and took it as a challenge. It was as if she was saying, 'You aren't Kaoru's true love." He glanced down at Kaoru for permission.

Kaoru's eyes widened at what Kyna said. That's _all_ he had to do. He glanced up at Hikaru, who was looking right back at him. Screw shyness. He didn't like being a girl, and if all he had to do was kiss Hikaru, then there was no way in hell he was going to shrivel up just because he was embarrassed.

Kaoru stood up and realized that because he was a girl, he was shorter than Hikaru. He walked towards his brother with a dark look in his eyes. Kaoru snaked his hand up his brother's chest, grabbed his tie and pulled Hikaru down, crushing their lips together.

Hikaru gasped as he felt Kaoru's lips on his own. Since when was Kaoru the dominant one? He sighed; now was not the time for such thoughts. It was his first kiss with Kaoru; he should be enjoying it.

Although, he wasn't sure if this really counted as their first, seeing as Kaoru was a girl… He once again reprimanded himself for thinking at the wrong time, and began to focus on this nearly perfect moment.

Hikaru gently placed his hands on the small of Kaoru's back, pulling his lover in closer. He gasped as he felt something soft press into his chest; he had been so focused on kissing Kaoru that he had almost forgotten that his lover was a girl.

Kaoru smiled into the kiss knowing that Hikaru had forgotten that he was a girl. Hopefully, though, this kiss would turn him back into his usual self. He slowly moved his hands from their place on Hikaru's chest up to a more comfortable spot around his neck.

Hikaru moaned; he liked this new position. Kaoru had slipped his tongue between Hikaru's lips while he had distracted his lover with his own glorious arms.

They were interrupted by Kyna's annoyed cough. She smiled as her eyes met Hikaru's glare. "In case you haven't noticed," she began sounding amused, "Kaoru hasn't changed back yet."

Kaoru groaned; just now noticing this little detail. One would think it would have been the first thing on his mind, but, apparently, he was a -little- preoccupied.

He sighed and asked the depressing question, "Why haven't I changed back yet?" He didn't expect a straight answer from the woman; he had decided that she liked to toy with people's minds. But, he figured, a confusing answer was better than none at all.

Kyna smiled slyly and answered in the expected way, "belief." She disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms, leaving them to figure out the real meaning behind her reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru and Kaoru stood outside the Host club, nervously. How were they going to explain their, little problem?

Kaoru sighed and figured that he just better get it over with. He grabbed Hikaru's hand and smiled up at him encouragingly, all the while opening the door to the third music room. They took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.

A crash sounded throughout the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The host club was surprisingly quiet for once, and for that Kyouya was grateful. He could, for once, get everything done quickly and correctly. He suspected it was because of the absence of the two most troublesome members, the Hitachiin brothers.

Honestly, he was troubled. He couldn't shake the image of that woman's green eyes out of his mind. Kyouya felt as if something was going to go wrong. And, oddly, for some reason unknown to him, he randomly thought that he ought to have given Tamaki Styrofoam cups instead of the china.

Suddenly a crash sounded throughout the room. Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a random thought after all.

Kyouya glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the state of the room. What was wrong with everyone?

He looked towards Tamaki, trying to see how much damage had been done. However, it was not the broken cup that bothered him, but his classmate's expression. He looked, well, he looked like he did the day he found out that Haruhi was a girl.

Kyouya's eyes moved on to the next member of the club, Haruhi. Honestly, she didn't look that different. As usual, she was muttering something, inaudibly, under her breath while also shrugging her shoulders. However, her eyes were laughing at something.

He turned his gaze to Mori, who, as usual, was standing stiffly and quietly. Strangely his mouth was agape, as if something had shocked him.

Lastly, Kyouya looked towards Honey, who was currently on the move. He was the one who led Kyouya to the problem.

"Kaoru-chan," the age deceiving boy yelled while tackling the mentioned 'girl' to the ground. "You're so cute."

Kaoru blushed at the statement. He hadn't actually looked in a mirror yet, so he didn't really know what he looked like.

Kyouya sighed; so much for his peaceful day. He wasn't going to get anything done now. "Kaoru, Hikaru," he glanced up from his work one more time for a proper greeting, "Welcome back."

Everyone shook their heads. Typical Kyouya. It was like he didn't care about life at all.

"So," Haruhi said, clearly the only one clear headed enough to talk, "What happened?"

"Well," Kaoru said, flushing at how girly his voice had gotten. "This woman named Kyna turned me into a girl, and said that I won't turn back until I kiss my true love."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the irony of that statement. Kyoya however, wondered more about Kyna, "Did she have green eyes?"

Kaoru paused to think, but Hikaru needed no time; he'd remember those eyes anywhere. He nodded quickly.

"As I thought," Kyouya said, returning to his notes.

"That's wonderful Kaoru," Tamaki said finally regaining his senses. His statement sent twin glares his way. "It's so romantic! Hikaru all you have to do is kiss Kaoru!"

"You think we haven't tried that, my lord?" Hikaru said sarcastically.

Tamaki pouted; they didn't have to be so mean. "So," Kyouya said, finally starting to become interested. "You're not true loves?"

Kaoru sighed, "Well, all she said was that it had something to do with belief."

Kyouya nodded, taking in this information. It all made perfect sense to him.

"Well," Haruhi said recognizing the look in Kyouya's eyes as one of complete clarity. "What does it mean?"

Kyouya smirked and Haruhi inwardly groaned. This was the look she got whenever he was about to gain something. "I'll tell you if you give me pictures for the new calendar."

Haruhi groaned. Undoubtedly Tamaki would want to get in on this. Oh she would never live it down. Kyouya smirked seeing her hesitation, "Well we could always add on more debt-" He was cut off by Haruhi's desperate voice, "Fine, I'll do it."

Tamaki, who had been watching from the side lines, smiled. "Oh Haruhi, I'll help you take the pictures." He smirked, obviously thinking naughty thoughts.

Haruhi rolled her eyes while mumbling, "Can we just get back to the point?"

Kyouya nodded, humoring her for once and honestly, who could blame him, Tamaki was hanging all over his 'daughter'. "You two, obviously, are true loves. Yet, the problem, as she said, has to do with belief. Kaoru doesn't believe that Hikaru loves him."

Haruhi couldn't help but to laugh; the shadow king, talking about true love? That was just, priceless.

"Haru-chan," Honey said, wondering what was so funny, "What are you laughing at?"

"K-K-Kyou," she gasped out stopping abruptly when she saw Kyouya's glare, "Look Honey-sempai! Hikaru and Kaoru are holding hands." Honey's eyes widened and he bounded over attacking the twins once again. She breathed out a sigh of relief once he was gone.

Mori turned his gaze towards Haruhi; that was too close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru sighed as he plopped down on his and his brother's shared bed. Kyouya, seeing that absolutely nothing was going to get done while they were there, let both of them go. It was a good thing too because they had a lot to talk about.

"So," he began nervously, "You don't love me." He closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection to come.

"No Hikaru," Kaoru began desperately, "It's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it," Hikaru asked frustrated. "Do you think that I'm playing with you? That I'm a joke?"

"No _Hikaru_," he sighed trying to get his point of view across. "It's just that…I've thought that you liked Haruhi for so long that even though you say you love me, I can't believe it yet. I guess I've protected myself for so long that my walls just aren't completely down yet."

Hikaru smiled at his love encouragingly as if to say that everything was going to be ok. He cupped his hand around Kaoru's cheek and pulled his twin in for a kiss. It was short and chaste but it meant the world to Kaoru.

Hikaru broke the kiss and pulled Kaoru flush against his own body. As much as he wanted to go further with his brother, Hikaru knew that they weren't ready yet. He gently stroked his twin's now longer hair and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Tamaki said curiously just now realizing a little detail, "Do we call Kaoru a he or a she?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, "He."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her answer, but didn't question her further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys liked that. I re-watched the entire season so hopefully they are more in character. I was going to add on more, but I figured that was enough for now.

Oh and for those of you that don't like OC's don't worry. She's barely in this and it was the only way I could think of to come up with a 'problem'.

Comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Really, you think I own something? Wow…you're more messed up than I am. And that's saying something.

Author's Note: Okay the last chapter was very…crack. So…I'm really sorry for the wait. I was really clueless as to where I wanted this story to go, but I think I've finally figured it out. I intend for this to be the last chapter. It was actually really difficult for me to write because I have become a major fan of Kyouya/Kaoru which I admit, does appear here slightly.

Pairings: Hikaru/Kaoru, implied Kyouya/Hikaru/Tamaki, actual Kyouya/Tamaki

Chapter Four: Give Up

Kyouya looked upon the sight before him, and sighed, as he seemed to be doing more often than not lately. One would think that admitting ones love to each other would only make life easier, but apparently, when someone turns your lover into a girl, that is not the case.

Hikaru and Kaoru had not been the same since that day two weeks ago. Kyouya had a feeling that Kaoru becoming a girl was not the only problem. There was something else going on, something deeper.

He needed to think of a plan quickly though, for he was losing money fast. With Tamaki being out of commission for trying to out-wit the mysterious green eyed goddess, and the Hitachiin twins gone, nearly half of the host club customers had left.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya glanced up at the mention of his name, "What is it Haruhi?"

"I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined hopelessly, "Please talk to me."

Things had been going relatively smoothly until the end of last week, well, as smoothly as things could go when one was turned into a girl. Hikaru had been showering him with attention and affection trying to prove his love. After a week though, he had suddenly stopped.

Hikaru had gotten frustrated with Kaoru. He knew that it would take a while for Kaoru's walls to come down, but he couldn't stand knowing that he wasn't trusted. He had tried everything that he could think of to prove his love to Kaoru, but, alas, nothing seemed to work.

Looking upon his twin's saddened face a storm of emotions began to swirl within Hikaru.

"Kaoru," he said emitting his frustrations, "How can you not believe me? I love you with all of my heart! I always have! I never even liked Haruhi. I only pretended to love her so that I wouldn't hurt you. I didn't want you to be disgusted. There's only one person for me. It's you Kaoru. It always has been. You and only you."

Hikaru then proceeded to sweep up his twin in a mind blowing kiss.

Kaoru's eyes widened at Hikaru's sudden words and actions, slowly closing as he became swept into the moment. He whimpered when Hikaru pulled away, wanting the moment to have lasted longer.

Hikaru glanced down at Kaoru hopefully frowning when he took in his brother's appearance.

"Why the hell didn't that work…" he mumbled to himself out of frustration.

Kaoru, unfortunately, had heard his brother's words. "It's not like I asked to be turned into a girl, Hikaru. I trust you and I love you, so I don't know why it's not working."

Hikaru's eyes widened with a sudden thought. He was so overcome by it that he stormed out of the room leaving his brother in his wake.

Kaoru sighed helplessly, "I hope he isn't mad at me." To which he would allow himself to believe for a few moments longer before throwing himself into a world of confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi winced as her door was slammed open, glancing towards the aforementioned object only to see a distraught Hikaru. The boy was dripping wet from the storm raging outside, for it had appeared that he had run all the way to her house, having forgone his car in all of his haste.

"Haruhi." Hikaru collapsed next to the girl, panting from all of his efforts. "I don't know what to do anymore. No matter what I do Kaoru won't believe that I love him and not you."

Haruhi began to speak, but Hikaru cut her off, not wanting to know what she was going to say. "I don't know what you're going to say to comfort me, but don't. I'm sick of everyone only giving me advice and not actually trying to do anything. I really need you to do something for me. I need you to talk to Kaoru."

The girl, exasperated with Hikaru's outrageousness, decided to placate him by playing along, if only for a while. "What do you want me to say?"

"Could you just tell him that there was never anything between us? I've tried to tell him but he just doesn't trust me. I think he might listen if it comes from you."

"No Hikaru-" Haruhi was cut off once again by an irritated twin shaking her shoulders.

"Please Haruhi; I'll do anything. I can't stand this any longer! I need to be with him."

She sighed; this whole situation was getting way out of hand; times like these made her resent Kyouya for holding her debt over her even more than usual.

"Hikaru," she began, pushing the boy off of her, "There is no need for me to speak to Kaoru. I think I have a solution to all of your problems."

Hikaru glanced up surprised as Kyouya entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaoru please just come to the Host Club. Everyone is really worried about you."

"Fine Hikaru, but I'm not happy about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you and Kyouya are dating? How could you mother? How could you leave me for your own daughter!?"

"Tamaki, I am not your wife."

"And I am not your daughter."

This was the scene that Hikaru and Kaoru came upon once they had entered the Third Music Room.

Kyouya had an arm around Haruhi's waist and Tamaki looked like he was about to bite of one of their heads; however, Kaoru could not tell if it was Haruhi or Kyouya their lord wanted to hurt.

"So you two are together," Kaoru stated hesitantly, trying to gauge the situation in front of him.

"Yes, we are," Kyouya and Haruhi stated in synchrony, both glancing towards Hikaru to see a gigantic smile upon his face.

"And how long have you been together," he continued to question.

"Well," Haruhi began, placing a fake blush upon her cheeks, "For quite a while actually."

Kyouya continued Haruhi's thought for her, his arm tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Nearly as long as she has been here, ever since that one vacation we took to the beach."

Hikaru's grin widened, if possible; the two were quite good at acting. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that they were actually together. In reality, Haruhi and Kyouya were pretending to be dating in order to quell Kaoru's minds.

He wasn't quite certain why Haruhi was helping out, probably because they were being annoying rich bastards, but he was quite positive that Kyouya was playing along because of all of the money he was losing from the Hitachiin twins' absence.

Kaoru's mind was reeling. How could the two have been together so long without anyone finding out? He truly had thought that Hikaru and Haruhi had been together.

Kyouya sensed the younger twin's doubt and he could not allow that to remain. Therefore he pulled Haruhi close to him and up towards him to compensate for their height difference. He stopped quickly by her ear murmuring a quick, "I'm sorry," before planting a kiss on her surprised lips. He kept his eyes opened and locked on Tamaki's own eyes.

Kaoru's eyes widened, shocked. He had no doubts any longer. If Kyouya and Haruhi had been together that long, then that meant that Hikaru had been telling the truth. He had never liked Haruhi.

Kaoru could trust Hikaru again.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whimpered in a tiny voice, "Kiss me."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "In front of everyone?"

"Yes, just do it now damn it!"

Hikaru had no problem with complying with Kaoru, once he knew that his twin meant it. He pulled the boy in a girl's body towards him, one hand grasping around his brother's waist, the other gently turning his twin's jaw upwards.

Kaoru lifted himself up onto his toes and clasped his arms around his neck, pulling himself as close to his twin as humanly possible.

Their lips met, each grasping at each other as if afraid he was going to disappear forever.

They pulled apart reluctantly, neither wanting the moment to end. Unfortunately, their bliss did not last much longer.

Hikaru glanced down at his brother, hoping that he had returned to his original form. However, his eyes met with his brother's feminine qualities and a little part of him died inside.

What had he done wrong? Clearly trust was not the issue any longer; Kaoru finally believe that he had never had any feelings more than platonic for Haruhi. He could conclude only one thing: his brother did not truly love him.

Kaoru glanced up at his brother's eyes and met with a sight he had never seen before. He had seen Hikaru disappointed, heart broken, and devastated, but he had never seen this. Hikaru's eyes were void of hope. His brother had given up on him.

Kaoru could not figure out what was wrong with him. He loved Hikaru, he truly did. He trusted him and he wanted to be with him in any and every possible way. What the hell was his issue?

Hikaru detached himself from his feminine brother and left the room without even a glance back at the members of the host club.

"Kaoru-chan," Honey bounced towards the girlish figure near the doorway, "I'm sure everything will work out! Here have some cake!"

However, Kaoru did not accept the deceivingly older boy's offer, and instead left the room, leaving the hallway in the opposite direction of his brother.

"What are we going to do Kyouya?" Haruhi whispered, stepping out of her sempai's embrace.

"I have an idea, Haruhi," the older boy spoke so that he was only audible to her. He once again grabbed her around her waist and pulled her flush against him, glancing over her shoulder at Tamaki, and locking eyes with him, all the while whispering in her ear.

"I do believe, however, that we must keep up our act. We cannot allow any more suspicions to creep into Karou's mind. That would undo everything that we have worked for."

Haruhi sighed in compliance, getting the feeling that there was another side to Kyouya's involvement in this role than monetary profit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed, and it was time for the Host Club to host yet another ball. Kyouya was forcing all the members of the club to attend. He had threatened the twins each in his own way, so that there was no possible way for them to refuse to attend.

Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived together; however, they were no where near one another. Hikaru was standing near the base of the stairs as if he was afraid he would have to make a quick escape at any moment. Kaoru, on the other hand, was sitting at a table, trying to hide the fact that he was dressed in an elegant gown. Honestly, he couldn't believe that the customers believed that he was just dressing as a girl.

Kyouya approached the girlish figure with determination in his stride. Haruhi stood off to the side watching her pretend boyfriend approach another woman.

"Kaoru," Kyouya bore down on the younger figure, "You must dance with me."

Kaoru began to protest, but recognized the look in the shadow king's eyes and knew that there was no possible way for him to refuse unharmed.

Kyouya led the younger twin towards the dance floor and nodded at the orchestra to play a slow waltz.

"Kaoru," Kyouya began a conversation as he spun the twin around the dance floor, "Why is it that you doubt your love?"

"I don't really even know," Kaoru glanced up into Kyouya's eyes and suddenly felt assured of himself. "I just feel that this is all so impossible. Hikaru's love for me appeared so suddenly and it seems unreal. He has been trying so hard to prove to me that he loves me that I think that maybe he's just trying to convince himself that he loves me, so that he won't hurt me by rejecting me.

"Sometimes I even doubt my own love for him. Maybe I'm just misinterpreting my feelings for him. I might actually love someone else and I just don't know it yet.

"I know that he doesn't like Haruhi since you two have been together, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like someone else. I mean he could like Tamaki since he always plays pranks on him and-" Kaoru was suddenly cut off by Kyouya's lips.

The twin's sempai had gotten frustrated. Kaoru was spouting a bunch of nonsense. He had planned on letting the boy go on before he kissed him, but then he just had to go and mention Tamaki. He could not have Kaoru bringing Tamaki into this situation.

"Listen Kaoru," Kyouya began as he pulled away, "You don't like anyone else. You felt nothing from that kiss and you won't feel anything from anyone other than Hikaru. He has always loved you. He always sneaks glances at you when he thinks that you aren't looking. Sometimes people just don't act on their feelings until something provokes them to. Sometimes that's by invoking emotions, such as jealousy in them, or sometimes its by flat out stating your feelings for them.

"Regardless, you love him, and he loves you. Stop thinking about it. Trust your instincts and let your love consume you. Now I must leave you to deal with my own idiot."

Kyouya left a stunned Kaoru, following the fleeing figure of their king.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's shoulder, stopping him from running any further.

"How can you do that, Kyouya," Tamaki sobbed both angrily and sadly, "How can you just go around kissing people like that?"

Kyouya pulled the boy towards him, their bodies fitting together like two long separated puzzle pieces.

"To get a certain idiot's attention."

Tamaki glanced up, his words being muffled by Kyouya's shirt which he was clenching onto, "From now on it better only be me!"

Kyouya leaned down with a devilish smirk on his face, "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru ran off the dance floor towards his long neglected brother. The distance between the stairs and his current location had never seemed so long before.

Finally, he reached his destination. "Hikaru."

He flung himself towards his brother, tackling him to the ground. He smashed his lips upon his brother's, not thinking about the reasoning behind it.

Hikaru gasped into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his brother and ran his arms up his back. Suddenly, the twins became even closer as Kaoru's upper body dropped onto Hikaru's. Their legs suddenly became entangled as Kaoru returned to his original height.

Hikaru reluctantly pushed Kaoru away from him, glancing at his brother's form. "Kaoru! You're a boy!"

The aforementioned twin grinned, grabbed his brother's hand, and pulled him up off of the ground. He began to run up the stairs, dragging his brother with him; they had some long delayed business to attend to at home.

The crowd in the ballroom looked confusedly towards the garden and the staircase where Kyouya and Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru had disappeared, respectively.

Mori sighed and pushed Haruhi towards the center of the room.

"Ladies, we hope you enjoyed tonight's performance entitled 'The forbidden loves: brothers and best friends' written by our very own, Kyouya-Sempai."

Haruhi meandered out of the ballroom tired of everything that she had to deal with.

Mori followed with Honey keeping his eyes on Haruhi's retreating figure, thinking to himself that he might act on his own instincts soon, too.

Meanwhile, Honey laughed as Haruhi muttered to herself:

"Rich Bastards…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I cannot believe that I'm finally done with this after so many years…Despite the fact that I hate that I turned Kaoru into a girl, I actually kind of like the ending. Its also really entertaining to look back at how much my writing style has changed between my freshman year to now the end of my junior year. –WOOHOO Class of '10-

Thanks so much for reading this, once again I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
